Single Turn, Lifes Regrets
by smilingdork
Summary: MAJOR SEASON SEVEN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This deals with directly after the season seven finale aired....Please please R/R Thank you!
1. Fixing Mistkaes?

Title: Single Turn, Lifes Regrets Part 1 (MAJOR SEASON 7 SPOILERS)  
Author: Lynds  
Author's note: First, this is major season 7 spoilers so if you don't want  
to know about season 7 don't read it. Thank you; Mary, you're the best.  
Faith, Claire and Kiosha!! You guys have helped me so much. I hope you guys  
like this, it's just my version of the season finale, I know we all have  
our own veiws. Mine won't be as good as Jewel's so I'm not worried about  
feeling like I copied hers. I hope y'all enjoy!  
Summary: Season 7 spoilers!!!!!!!!!!! Lindsay asks Bobby to go out for a  
drink at the end of the season finale........Now I'm taking off from there.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but I wish they were!  
"Single Turn, Lifes Regrets" Part 1  
Bobby's POV  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I walked out off the office after closing the door and turning the lights.  
I had just closed the door to a room that had been my life for the last 12  
years. I walked into the hallway, my briefcase and my box full of things in  
my hand. She was sitting on the bench by the elevator waiting for me. She  
looked up and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.  
"You ready?" She asked.  
"Yeah." She stood up and reached for the box in my hands.  
"We'll put these in your car and we'll drive over to McAll's."  
"Okay, we could bring separate cars." I didn't want to but I figured if  
you're getting a divorce you wouldn't go out with your soon to be ex wife  
let alone take the same car. But than again I've never had to deal with  
what it's like to have an ex wife. Maybe after it was all finalized I'd  
write a book about it.  
"No, it's okay, I'll help you put these in your car and then I'll buy you a  
drink."  
"Okay." We got in the elevator and I watched her on the other side staring  
at the little buttons. I could see the water in her eyes, was she crying?  
No, this is what she wanted, she wanted this, not me. I cleared my throat  
and she turned to me and smiled. A fake smile, I know her, I know when she  
means her actions. That was fake.  
"You okay?" She didn't speak, she just nodded her head. The elevator  
reached the parking lot and we walked out to my car. We put everything in  
and we walked to her car. We got in and drove to McAll's in silence. I  
shouldn't have agreed to this, what are we supposed to talk about? Our son.  
The only thing we could talk about comfortably. "How's Little Bobby?" I  
asked quietly.  
"Not that great. It's hard for him, he doesn't know what's happening, the  
only thing he keeps saying to me is why did daddy hurt you." She was a  
little harsh answering me. Okay new subject. "I think we need to both sit  
down and talk to him." I nodded but then figured she was driving and  
couldn't see me.  
"Okay." More silence, why can't I ever think of something to say? "When?"  
Smart one Donnell.  
"Soon, maybe if you came over tomorrow."  
"Okay, you're at your mom's still?"  
"Yeah, I'm looking around I think I've found a nice apartment close to you  
so he can go over and see you." God, if only I could tell him that was only  
part of my reason, the other reason being I want to be as close to him as I  
could. No, Lindsay, no he cheated on you, he wanted out not you.  
"Oh, well, I can help you with the moving if you want."  
"Thanks, that would be nice." We finally made it to McAll's and sat in a  
booth in the back corner away from the noise. We both ordered beers.  
"So..."  
"Yeah, so..."  
"Look, Lindsay, I have no idea what I'm supposed to talk about because I've  
never really been in this position before."  
"Yeah. Me either." We both laughed. It was good to see her laugh again. We  
managed to find some little talk because we were still there 3 drinks  
later. I wasn't drunk but Lindsay was bordering between drunk and sober.  
She wasn't used to drinking like that since the baby and honestly I wasn't  
used to seeing her like this.  
"Come Linds, let me get you home."  
"Okay. But I'm paying. I told you I buy drink." She kind of slurred her  
words and I couldn't help but laugh at her. I drove her home to her  
mother's and helped her quietly up the stairs. I waited for her to undress  
and tucked her into bed.  
"Lindsay, I'm going to take your car and I'll come pick you up tomorrow and  
we can go to the office and get mine okay?" She just nodded at me, I knew  
she probably had no clue what I was saying. "Goodnight sweetie." I kissed  
her head.  
"Night." I walked out her bedroom and saw the opened door in the next room.  
I could see my son fast asleep tucked in bed. It brought tears to my eyes  
to see what I was doing to my family. I walked in there and looked at him  
for a few minutes before telling him I loved him and walking out again. I  
would have given him a kiss but I didn't want to wake him. I walked down to  
Lindsay's car and drove off to our apartment. No, I had to stop it wasn't  
our apartment anymore it was mine, I screwed this up and now it was only  
me, I was alone. I pulled up in front of my apartment. And looked up at the  
building. I couldn't go in there, there were too many memories. I started  
the car again and drove towards my father's house. I knew I didn't want to  
be bombarded with questions about what I did wrong or how I had to change  
things or anything else, but I knew I couldn't stay alone in my apartment.  
I walked up to the front door and knocked lightly. I saw my father opening  
the door, he looked shocked. I hadn't seen my father the last couple weeks  
because of what was happening to my marriage.  
"Son?"  
"Hey dad, I know it's late but do you think I could stay here tonight?"  
"Of course you can, where is Lindsay and the baby?"  
"Well, dad, you see." This was going to be so hard. My father had accepted  
Lindsay into our home and acted as if she really were his daughter.  
"Why don't we talk inside." I walked in and we went to the living room and  
sat on the sofa. "Now what's wrong?"  
"Lindsay and I have been separated for the last 2 weeks or so and then last  
night she told me she wanted a divorce." I looked at dad and it looked like  
he had glassy eyes. Just saying it made me tear up.  
"Come again son?"  
"She's filed for divorce."  
"What? Why, why?" His voice was shaky.  
"Because I cheated on her dad." Then he looked at me and I saw angry.  
"I'm sorry Bobby but I can't let you stay here tonight." I looked up  
shocked that was not what I expected.  
"What?"  
"I don't see how you could hurt such a woman like Lindsay, you have a son.  
just, I can't let you stay here....tonight." I nodded and walked to the  
door.  
"I'm sorry dad."  
"Well, you need to go to your wife and you need to apologize and save this  
marriage." I nodded again. I knew I had to but I didn't have the first idea  
how. So I asked my father something I never thought I would.  
"How?" He looked at me.  
"I can't tell you how, it has to come from you Bobby, you made the mess up  
it has to come from you. But tell her how much she means to her and how  
much you love her, tell her how much her and your son means to you." I  
smiled a little.  
"Thanks dad."  
"Don't thank me for anything. Now go." I walked out the door and drove to  
Lindsay's mother's house again. I sat in the car parked by her house for 2  
hours. I couldn't go in there I didn't have the courage. I was scared. I  
was going to have to be there in the morning to pick Lindsay up. I drove  
home and slept on the bed in the spare bedroom. I couldn't sleep in our  
room, in our bed. No in my room, in my bed. I couldn't get used to it, I  
knew I couldn't and I didn't want to have to, determined I got up and drove  
back to her, I know Bobby make up your damn mind, I just couldn't I had to  
see her, I had to tell her how much she meant to me. I wouldn't be able to  
lay my head down on a pillow until I did. I pulled into her mother's  
driveway and parked her car. I got out and walked up the stairs to the  
front of her home. Her home, she didn't live with me anymore. Instead of  
being at home with her husband, with ME she was forced to live with her  
mother. Kids live with their mother's not grown adults who are married. It  
wasn't til I was at the door I realized I was wearing my navy blue pajamas,  
Lindsay's favoirte. Oh well, she's my wx-wife. EX-wife. I walked up to the  
door, my knees were so weak. I reached my hand out and knocked lightly on  
the door. I waited five minutes; nothing. I knocked lightly again, I heard  
footsteps and the lock on the door clicked and I saw the door open a crack.  
I looked up and saw an angel. Gone were the pajamas I had changed her into  
earlier and gone was the tipsy Lindsay. Instead she was wearing my BU t-  
shirt and flannel boxers. Her hair pulled into a loose pony tail with  
strands capturing her beautiful angelic face. She never looked more  
beautiful to me.  
End of Part 1. I know it was short but I could have kept going and not know  
where to stop, so I ended it here and I'm doing part 2 right now. Feedback  
PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Goodbyes & Cries

Title: Single Turn, Lifes Regrets Part 2 (MAJOR SEASON SEVEN SPOILERS)  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: This is out later than I thought I was hoping yesterday it  
could have been out but stuff happens and I couldn't so I got it out a day  
late. Thank you; Jewel! You are the best for your nagging that gets me  
writing and for your kind words! Kiosha, Mary thank you for helping me with  
ideas and checking it over for me. Claire, Lydia, FAITH, Magy, Court, Kylie  
and EVERYONE else...Thank you for the feedback. I got quite a bit and  
that's probably why this piece came together so quickly....So thank you.  
Hope you all enjoy this part..It's short again but I could have it out  
quick..... One more thing, did very quick POV change and that's what &&&&  
is for.  
Summary: Season 7 spoilers....Summary in the 1st part...  
Disclamier: Don't own them.  
Dedication: Jewel.........Here ya go, thanks for the kind words it was very  
sweet and this next piece is all for you! Enjoy it and I promise since you  
said you'd write, I'll write more for part 3 very very soon! here ya go!  
"Single Turn, Lifes Regrets" Part 2  
Lindsay's POV  
I stood there half asleep and yes a little hungover and my soon to be ex-  
husband is in front of me. I had to wipe my eyes more than once, I thought  
I was crazy. Not only did I see him, well I thought I did but he was  
wearing those navy blue pajamas. Okay, Lindsay shut up, you're not to think  
that anymore about him.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Great, I'm here now what the hell am I supposed to do? Think Donnell,  
think! I feel her eyes on me and I don't really like it. Well okay the fact  
I'm still in my pajamas might have some reasoning to it, but still. Didn't  
she learn staring was impolite? Well if she didn't she should, I don't want  
my son staring at people all the time, think of what it would do to their  
self - esteem. Bobby, you're here to talk to her not talk about staring and  
pajamas, now do something! I kept hearing that little mean voice in my head  
telling me that over and over. Oh, don't you hate that voice!  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I reached out and hit his chest just to make sure he was real.  
"Ow!" I heard him scream and he wobbled a little. Yup, it was him alright!  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know you're mad at me but physical abuse?" He spoke a little too loudly.  
"I didn't know if it was really you. I was just making sure." I spoke still  
sleeping, well not really but I wish!  
"No, it's a stranger Lindsay, of course it's me!" He was getting upset at  
me! He's the one that should be on his knees begging me to take him back. I  
had to smile at that picture. "Why are you smiling?" He spoke, his voice  
softer.  
"No reason. Why are you here?" I snapped back to reality and looked at him,  
my arms crossed my chest.  
"I love you." I rolled my eyes and turned to walk inside. "I know you love  
me too." I laughed to myself. First he takes my trust I have for him from  
me and now he's telling me things he thinks I know. I turned to face him  
and walked right up to him.  
"You know?" I said rather loudly. He nods his head, he looks so frightened  
of me, like I'd hurt him. Well, don't think I haven't though about it  
because I have.  
"Yes."  
"And how the hell do you know I love you?" I was beyond mad now, and I  
didn't care about my raised voice. He stepped toward me. "Back off Bobby!  
Back off!" I pushed him away and I was already in tears. It was amazing how  
just looking at him made me cry, I was supposed to hate him for what he  
did, he was supposed to be the last in my mind but I felt for him so much,  
I still love him. NO! Lindsay, NO! I have to stop. I can't go down that  
road again I know what happened last time and I'm not hurting myself or my  
son anymore. I need to do this, I am doing the right thing. Good girl, keep  
saying that Lindsay and you'll be okay.  
"If you didn't love me you wouldn't be in tears right now for practically  
no reason. If you didn't love me you wouldn't have opened that door to let  
me in. If you didn't love me you wouldn't be standing here still listening  
to me and if you didn't love me you wouldn't be wearing my clothes or your  
wedding rings." He pointed to my left hand. Damn that man! Can't hide  
anything from him. I tried to hold back a grin and pulled a stong front on.  
"Well, maybe I opened the door because I wanted to and I'm standing here  
because I didn't feel like sleeping and maybe I'm in your clothes because I  
don't have my pajamas packed yet, maybe they're still at your home! Maybe I  
am wearing my rings because I haven't had time to take them off. Maybe I am  
upset because the man I've devoted my life to forever has been unfaithful  
and I can't trust him, and it hurts so much because I *loved* him!" I was  
screaming at him now and I didn't mean too. It just happened. I looked at  
him and I saw tears in his eyes too. We stood there in silence before I  
heard the neighbors yelling at us to shut up.  
"Guess your mom's neighbors don't want to hear our argument." He tried to  
make light of the moment. That's Bobby for you.  
"Guess not. Look maybe we could finish this in the hall inside?" Why are  
you doing this. Rule number one: You don't have a conversation about love  
with the man you're divorcing. Rule number two: You don't then invite him  
into your home. Okay two rules Lindsay so far and you've broken them both.  
Nice job!We walked inside and stood by the large staircase. I leaned  
against it for support I thought for sure my knees would give in. "Now what  
is the real reason you came here for?" I lowered my voice now being in the  
house I didn't want to wake the baby.  
"I went to see dad today."  
"Congradulations. Tell him this failed marriage was all my fault?"  
"No, of course not. It wasn't all your fault."  
"Oh yeah right. I forgot." My voice was bitter.  
"Linds, it wasn't. We both weren't working on keeping our marriage  
together. Dad knows that. And Linds, it was mostly my fault." I looked up  
at him and saw the pain and hurt in his eyes.  
"Bobby." I sighed. "It wasn't all your fault, but let's not argue about  
this. What's done is done."  
"Is it?" I looked at him, what was he thinking.  
"What?"  
"Is it done? Is there anything we can do Lindsay?" I was so hoping that  
question wasn't going to come up.  
"Of course we could do something, but I'd end up being hurt all over, you  
would and our son would. I'm not willing to risk that."  
"So there is nothing we can do? We're really going through with the  
divorce?" He was crying. Bobby and the damn tears, how could that not pain  
me? I did the only thing I could think about and I walked to him and hugged  
him. I felt his warm ams around me. They, weren't the arms of the man I  
knew and loved though. Instead of giving me strength they needed strength.  
We cried in each other's arms, finally I pulled back and looked at him. I  
did love him, I couldn't deny that. But he hurt me, and I couldn't trust  
him. I couldn't stay with a man I don't trust.  
"I don't know Bobby. I can't trust you, I've lost that trust. You took that  
trust away, and I can't be with a man I no longer trust in." I was crying  
too.  
"Can you.... do.. do you think that trust will ever come back?" He could  
barely speak, I'd never seen Bobby like this.  
"I don't know. It's too soon, I don't know."  
"If it's too soon, why the divorce?" I looked into his eyes. Again, I had  
no answer.  
"Because you slept with another woman. You committed adultery, and I've  
lost all my trust for you."  
"But can't you hold off on the divorce, just wait."  
"Wait for what Bobby? To change my mind? What suddenly overnight my mind  
will change?" I was getting angry again.  
"No, but maybe you and I could see someone, maybe we can get help, fix  
this." I shook my head.  
"No, no. You only want help now that you've had your little fun with that  
little slut! That's all you cared about, you got what you wanted and now  
only now you want to fix this mess! NO!" I walked to the front door and  
opened it only to be stopped again. This time by the minature Bobby.  
"Mommy." He was at the top of the staircase rubbing his eyes. I looked up  
and also saw Bobby look up at him. "Daddy!" He screamed and toddled down  
the stairs to Bobby. With open arms on both boys I saw them each run to  
each other. Bobby picked our son up and held him in his arms. For the  
millionth time that night, I saw his eyes fill with tears. Look what he had  
done to not only me, but our son too. Our family. Because of his infedelity  
our whole family was hurting.  
"Hey sport. What are you doing up?" That's when I interjected. I walked  
over and reached for my son.  
"Yes, what are you doing up?" I lifted him into my arms and started to walk  
upstairs.  
"I woked up, and looked for you but you wasn't there." I kissed his head  
and pushed some of the hair out of his eyes.  
"I'm sorry baby, I was just talking to daddy." My son turned back to his  
father and reached his arms out to him.  
"Daddy." I looked at Bobby and he walked towards me.  
"Little guy, I have to go, I just came to say good night to mommy and to  
tell her I loved her." I was looking into his eyes and I knew he wasn't  
lying. I smiled a little and turned my focus back to my son.  
"Come on, give daddy a kiss and then it's time to go to bed." He jumped  
down from my embrace and ran into his father's arms. It pained me to see  
this.  
"Love you daddy." Bobby kissed our son's forehead and then his nose and  
hugged him. Little Bobby's arms clung around his father's neck.  
"Love you so much little guy. I'll see you soon okay?" My son nodded with a  
little smile.  
"Pwomise?"  
"of course, I just have to go for now okay?"  
"Otay. Love you."  
"I love you too." He walked to me and put our son in my arms.  
"I'm going to put him to bed."  
"Yeah, I should get going. I'm sorry I came over tonight."  
"I'm not." And I meant it. I smiled a little to him and he smiled back.  
"Well, I'll be over tomorrow to come get you."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. Thank you Linds." I looked at him and didn't know at first  
what he was thanking me for but then I knew it was better to just say your  
welcome.  
"Your welcome." I walked him to the door.  
"Bye daddy!" My son waved to his father sleepily.  
"Bye son." And I saw the tears in his eyes and felt them in mine. I closed  
the door and walked up the stairs. I laid my son in his bed and tried  
holding the tears back, just looking at him I saw his father. I pulled the  
covers up and over the little guy and reahced to give him a kiss. Before I  
could though he reached out and put his hand on my cheek.  
"Mommy otay?" This just made the tears harder to control. I just nodded my  
head. "Why you sad mommy?" I hugged him and he hugged me. This little boy  
was full of so much love, why couldn't his father be?  
"I'm just having a bad day. Remember how mommy told you sometimes you just  
have a day where things happen you never wanted to?" He nodded. "Well,  
mommy had one of those days today." He sat up and came into my lap.  
"I sorry mommy." And he kissed my nose this time. I had to smile at the  
love in my child's eyes.  
"It's okay, you made it better." He clapped his hands and smiled. I hugged  
him once more and laid him down again.  
"What about daddy?" I looked at him.  
"What? What about daddy?"  
"How come he so sad?" I couldn't hold my tears back.  
"Because mommy and daddy aren't having good days today and we both felt  
sad." I didn't know what I should say. "Buddy, for a real answer you have  
to ask daddy."  
"I hope you and daddy feel better mommy."  
"Thanks baby, I'm sure if you tell daddy that tomorrow it'll make him feel  
a little better."  
"I will."  
"Goodnight baby. Sleep tight."  
"You too mommy." I walked out the door and turned the light off. "Mommy  
wait!" I turned the light back on and saw him toddling out of bed and  
hugging my leg. He went right back to his bed and hopped in then he looked  
at me. "I here if you need hugs!" And he turned on his side falling to  
sleep. I cried harder and whispered to my little boy.  
"Thank you." I turned off the lights and walked into my room crying myself  
to sleep.  
End of Part 2.......Jewel I promise less waiting this time if everyone  
wants me to continue! 


	3. Moving Out & Dates

Title: Single Turn, Lifes Regrets Part 3 (MAJOR SEASON 7 SPOILERS)  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: Hey! Well I want to thank everybody for the feedback I got.  
I got so much feedback on this piece and I thank you all very much! Special  
thanks to; Jewel! Faith, Lydia, Court, Kylie, Kiosha, Mary, Claire and  
Magy. If I'm forgetting people I'm so sorry. But thank you everyone! Can't  
wait for more feedback! Enjoy!  
Summary: See the 1st 2 parts, I don't like writing summaries.  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, if I did they wouldn't be in this  
horrible mess DEK put them in!  
"Single Turn, Lifes Regrets" Part 3  
Lindsay's POV  
I woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and to make it feel  
better a screaming 2 year old.  
"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard him running down the hall and then the running got  
closer before I heard a thump followed by what I knew was coming; cries. I  
got out of bed and opened the door to see my son on the floor crying. I  
bent down and picked him up.  
"What happened baby?" I sat us both on the bed and he hugged me.  
"I raned into the door." I tried not to laugh, it isn't funny but it is.  
"Oh, poor baby, you okay?"  
"I hurts my head and my nose." he pointed to his little nose. I leaned in  
and kissed both better.  
"There how's that?" He smiled and hugged me.  
"I feels all better now mommy." I smiled and kissed him and stood him on  
the floor. "Beakfest!" I laughed and held his hand as we walked downstairs.  
Once we were in the kitchen I got out the cereal and he got the milk out.  
We sat down and ate and I took him back up to get dressed. I heard mom  
coming out from her bedroom and I took my son and caught up with her in the  
hall.  
"Mom, can you take him downstairs while I shower and get dressed?"  
"Of course, come on sweetheart."  
"Nana!" He ran into her arms and she scooped him up. That boy had way to  
much energy, especially for 8 o'clock in the morning. I shook my head at  
the two laughing and went in my room to shower and dress. 30 minutes later  
I was dressed and showered. I called Claire to let her know I wouldn't be  
in today but if she needed anything to call my cell. Just as I was walking  
down the stairs the doorbell rang and I opened the door to a terrible  
looking Bobby, of course he looked great to me. He hadn't shaved and he  
didn't sleep I could tell, instead of being in a suit he had on a Armani  
sweater I got him, it was navy blue and he had on black dockers to match.  
Why he had a sweater on was beyond me, it was chilly but not that bad. His  
eyes, the thing I adore looking into I couldn't today, he had been crying I  
could tell and it hurt, of course it was his fault but still it hurt.  
"Hi." I finally managed to squeak out.  
"Hey." We stood there a few minutes not knowing what to do.  
"Uh...want to come in?" I didn't know what I was supposed to say to him,  
I'd never been in the makings of a divorce before.  
"Thanks." He walked in and stood in the hall. Another thing I noticed was  
Bobby didn't walk in with tall shoulders, he walked in slumped low with his  
head down, not confident. That's not Bobby, god he's changed so much.  
"Well, I have to go into the kitchen and grab asprin and a glass of water,  
come on." I grabbed his hand, at first I didn't realize it, when I felt my  
insides turn with a nervous feeling I knew. I grabbed 2 asprin and a glass  
of water. "Sit." He sat at the big kitchen table and played with his hands,  
looking down the whole time. I went to the fridge and got out the milk,  
orange juice, butter and syrup. That's when he looked up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You have to eat, I know you haven't, we're going too." I saw a smile on  
his face and I went to the counter where mom had a large plate of left over  
just made pancakes. I got us both plates and silverwear. I sat down next to  
him and poured him a glass of milk and me a glass of orange juice. We both  
sat quietly and when cnversation was brought up it was always about the  
baby.  
"Where is he?" Bobby asked me with a mouthful of pancakes. Now that was  
Bobby. I laughed.  
"In the other room with mom." We finihsed eating and him and I loaded the  
dishwasher together.  
"Well, we should go, we have to drop him off on the way to the office."  
"Okay. Come on." He put his hand on the small of my back as we walked out  
the doorway. I walked down the hall and went to the family room where my  
son and mother were playing with his cars. As soon as I was in the room he  
looked up but saw daddy instead.  
"Daddy!" He ran to Bobby and into his open arms.  
"Hey kiddo. How are you?"  
"I otay. Daddy, how comes you sad?" Bobby looked at me and I shrugged my  
shoulders, then he looked back to our son.  
"Because daddy, did something very wrong to mommy and he is very mad at  
himself for that. He made mommy upset too and he's very sorry he did that,  
so now he's sad for what he did." He had tears in his eyes and I could see  
he was trying to hold them back because of Little Bobby.  
"Oh, but mommy forgive you."  
"No, not this time. I made big boo boo."  
"Oh. I sorry daddy. Huggy?" He smiled through tears and so did I. They  
hugged and then he wriggled out of his father's arms and over to mine.  
"Mommy, you gots to be happy with daddy agains. He says sorry." He pointed  
to his father.  
"Well, we'll have to see. How's that?" I didn't know if I was really going  
to hold myself to that statement, but I didn't want my son upset right now.  
"Otay." He walked back to Bobby. "She says we'll see daddy." He smiled and  
picked him up again.  
"Thanks buddy."  
"Okay, daycare. Come on." Bobby carried him over to my mother and he said  
goodbye to her.  
"Bye Nana."  
"Bye sweetheart." And then he brought him back to the front hall to get his  
little backpack and coat.  
"We all ready?"  
"Yup yup!" I went to get my coat on and Bobby came to my side and helped  
me. I looked in his eyes and we starred at each other. "Come on  
mommmmmyyyy." I was taken back to life by my son's voice.  
"Thanks." I whispered to him, he just nodded his head and we walked out the  
door. We were all in the car and it was quiet the whole time. Little Bobby  
sat in the back singing to himself and Bobby and I were silent. We dropped  
off Little Bobby at daycare and then drove to Bobby's old office. Silent  
the whole way. He pulled up to his car and we both got out. I walked over  
to the driver's side of the car.  
"Listen, maybe you and I could go out to dinner sometime soon, you know  
maybe explain to Little Bobby a little of what's happening." I knew there  
was more to why he wanted dinner but I'd settle for the reason spoken  
aloud.  
"Okay. When?"  
"Uh...you'll probably want the weekend with him so how about next week  
sometime?"  
"Actually, I am moving in this weekend, if you could help me like you said  
that'd be nice, maybe we could all go to dinner Saturday night?"  
"Okay, so tomororw I'll come by your mom's and help with your things?"  
"Yeah, bunch of boxes, dad is going to help with furniture. He bought me a  
lot of new stuff and I'm just bringing my bed and Little Bobby can get a  
new one since he's getting older."  
"Okay, well what time?"  
"Uh..Around eight?"  
"I'll be there."  
"Thanks." I smiled to him.  
"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay."  
"Oh, and I'll call Little Bobby tonight around his bedtime to say goodnight  
and tell him I love him." I smile, what a caring father, why couldn't he be  
a caring husband?  
"Okay, he'll like that."  
"Bye Linds."  
"Bye." I got in my car and drove off to my mother's house. I spent the  
whole day finishing packing all my things that hadn't been unpacked, so  
there wasn't much. I left the house a little earlier than normal to pick my  
son up, he was excited to see me and wanted to go home and see his grandma.  
"Nana!" He screamed as he ran through the door. I smiled and went up to  
Little Bobby's room to finish packing all his things. I had everything in  
boxes and dad had come over that night to take my bed ahead of time along  
with a few other pieces of furniture. Little Bobby had picked out a bed  
with baseballs on the post. He had a Red Sox bedset. Comforter,  
pillowcases, and a rug to go by his bed. He was so excited to show it to  
his father. His room was painted light blue already so it matched. Dad and  
mom managed to eat dinner with me and Little Bobby civilly. We laid around  
the house the rest of the night, packing up last minute things. We both  
slept on the couch down in the family room that night. Though we didn't  
sleep much, he woke me up numerous times, nightmares; because his daddy  
left us. So while he cried himself to sleep many times, I cried also, but I  
didn't sleep at all. Before I knew it my mom was downstairs waking us up  
but I was already up.  
"What time is it mom?" I whispered, not wanting to wake the finally asleep  
child.  
"7:30" I jumped up causing the baby to stir.  
"Mom! I have to be ready in a half hour and have Little Bobby ready." I was  
running around the living room picking up the blankets and I picked Bobby  
up putting him on the love seat. I wanted him to sleep as long as possible.  
I put the sofa back into a sofa from the best position. "Okay, I'm going to  
get showered and dressed, let him sleep please. He doesn't have to come  
with us until we've got all the boxes in so he can sleep for a while  
longer. Bobby will be here in a half hour. I'll be down in a little while."  
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Uh...oh mom I don't care anything is fine."  
"Alright." I raced up the stairs and showered and dressed as quick as I  
could. I got out 45 minutes later and walked into the kitchen where Bobby  
and our son were sitting together talking with my mother and eating. Little  
Bobby was sitting on his father's lap.  
"Mommy!" He jumped down and gave me a hug.  
"Morning sport." I went to the table and sat down. "Sorry I'm a little  
behind in schedule today."  
"It's okay. Little Bobby and I have been chatting away." I laughed.  
"Well, he still has to get ready if you want to go on and help him."  
"Sure, your mom treated us to breakfast already. Come on buddy."  
"Otay." He grabbed his father's hand and they walked upstairs together. Mom  
got me a plate of french toast and sat down with me.  
"How you hanging in?"  
"Me? Fine. I mean why wouldn't I be?" She looked at me with those eyes, the  
ones mother's give.  
"Why? Because your husband, whom you love with all your heart has since  
broken your heart. You are living with your mother while you have a 2 1/2  
year old son who needs both his parents together very much." Tears came to  
my eyes again.  
"Well, what do you think I should do about it?"  
"I think maybe you just need some time to think about things, and then you  
and him need to try and work things out." I looked up from my plate and to  
my mother.  
"So you think all I need to do is take time to be away from him?" She  
nodded. "What about you and dad? Why didn't you just give it time?"  
"We did, so many times but there just comes a time when if he keeps doing  
it you need to let it go because you know he's not in love with you."  
"Oh."  
"But I know Bobby is in love with you." I looked up again.  
"You do?"  
"Of course I do, I can tell just by the way he looks at you when you guys  
are in the same room. Now I'm not one to defend the man that has hurt my  
daughter so much but when I know being away from him hurts you more I can't  
help but help you both." I smiled.  
"Thanks mom." And I got up and hugged her.  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"Go through a whole lot of therapy." I was half kidding half serious.  
""Lindsay, seriously?"  
"I don't know mom, I can't get over the fact he slept with her. It's hard  
to get by."  
"Then you know what you need to do?"  
"Of course that's why I've been miserable these last few days." I rolled my  
eyes. "Come on mom, it's why I turn to you."  
"You need to talk to him about her." I froze as I was putting my dishes  
away.  
"Talk to her? As in the little slut he slept with?"  
"Well, I'm sure she's got a nicer name than that."  
"No, she doesn't."  
"Okay then, yes the little slut." Just then Bobby and Little Bobby walked  
in.  
"Who the little slut?" I heard my son say. I ran over to him and picked him  
up.  
"Robert Gordon Donnell Jr. don't say that ever again!" I was serious but  
not mad at him.  
"I sorry." He pouted and dropped his little face. I had to hug the little  
bugger.  
"Oh baby, don't be sad, I'm not mad at you, nana and mommy should have  
watched what we were saying." He looked at me and I got that smile again.  
"Go in the family room and play with your cars." He jumped down and ran  
into the family room.  
"Okay, back to the conversation." I looked out of the corner of my eyes to  
see Bobby still there.  
"Mom."  
"You need to ask him about the.."  
"Little slut."  
"Oh come on Lindsay. Say her name. You need to ask about Sara." I froze and  
Bobby did too.  
"Uh..Yeah, I will and maybe she'll watch Little Bobby on weekends." I  
interjected and turned to Bobby. "She's a new babysitter I'm thinking about  
getting for the weekends if need be." I knew he knew I was lying.  
"Oh for crying out loud Lindsay, be woman about it and tell him you want to  
know about Sara! Not a babysitter, the one he slept with!" I walked over to  
Bobby and grabbed his arm dragging him up the stairs.  
"Thank you MOTHER!" I yelled and we went up to get some boxes. Not a word  
was spoken. We filled both his car and mine full of boxes, one more load of  
both cars and we'd be done. I'm so glad we were in separate cars. After  
this morning I didn't think I'd be able to take it being alone with him. He  
helped me unpack a lot of the boxes, but mostly set up all my new  
furniture. We didn't really talk much, if we did it was about our son. I  
couldn't help but smile when we set up Little Bobby's bedroom set.  
"You have to pretend you never saw it." He looked at me with question.  
"Why?"  
"He wanted it to be a surprise, he wanted to show you himself."  
"Oh, that's sweet. Okay, I'll be surprised." I walked into the living room  
and put the clock on the wall. It was 5:30. I spent the whole day with him,  
uncomfortable.  
"Hey, it's getting late."  
"Yeah, I should go home and get ready." I smiled.  
"Yeah, I have to get dressed and pick up Little Bobby."  
"Okay, I'll see you here at 7:00?" I nodded.  
"I'll be here."  
"Okay." I walked him to the door and I don't know why but I reached out and  
hugged him. It felt good. "See you tonight."  
"Yeah, tonight." I smiled for the first time in a few nights and closed the  
door walking to my new bedroom. I had to get ready for an important evening  
that could go two ways. Very good, or very bad. Guess I'd have to leave it  
to the night to see which it would turn out to be.  
End of Part 3.....I'm sorry, I had to end it somewhere but didn't know  
where so I decided to end it here. I'm working on the next part! 


	4. Leaving The Past

Title: Single Turn, Lifes Regrets Part 4  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: Hey! Thanks again for all the feedback. I love it, thank you  
to Jewel, Court, Kiosha, Mary, Claire, Kylie, Faith, Lydia, Magy, Lindsey  
and Knight and everyone else who sent me feedback! Thank you so much. Big  
thanks to Kiosha and Mary for helping me with this part, BIG THANKS! Hope  
you guys like this part... &&&&&&& means change of POV again....Please send  
feedback! Enjoy!  
Summary: See 1-3 I don't do summaries.  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, only ones I make up.  
Dedication: This part goes out to Kiosha for helping me so much with this  
piece, seriously everyone would not be reading this without her! Thank you!  
To Jewel: I'm in a nagging mood, not major nagging just a little. How's  
Encore coming?? I hope well please hurry can't wait for more. Okay that's  
it....for now.  
"Single Turn, Lifes Regrets" Part 4  
Bobby's POV  
I walked up to her door and knocked on it twice. I was so nervous, I felt  
like I was going on my first date. My stomach was turning, finally the door  
opened. I looked up and she never looked more beautiful. She was wearing a  
black strappy dress that fell right above her knees and showed those  
gorgeous legs I so missed. She had her hair up like I loved it and the  
diamond earings I had gotten for her. God how could I have been so stupid  
and let her go the way I did.  
"Hey." I sounded like a teenager on his first date. I gave her the flowers  
I had in my hands. They were Red & White roses; her favorite. She smiled  
and put them on the coffee table. I frowned, well she didn't like them as  
much as I thought.  
"Come on in, Little Bobby is almost ready." She walked back into Little  
Bobby's room leaving the flowers on the table. I stood in the middle of the  
room waiting.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" My little guy came running down the hall dressed in little  
kaki pants and a black sweater, it was a matching outfit Lindsay bought for  
us both last christmas. He ran into my arms and hugged me, he was such a  
loving baby.  
"Hey Little man."  
"Daddy, gots a showed you." He was pointing to his bedroom.  
"Oh, in your new room?" He nodded. "Okay you lead the way." I put him down  
and he grabbed my hand dragging me to his bedroom where his Red Sox bedroom  
was all set up.  
"Lookie daddy! Red Sox!" I smiled and he jumped on his bed. "Lookie!"  
"I see."  
"Mommy and grammpie gots it for me."  
"Bobby, sweetie, you ready?" I heard her calling for our son. She walked in  
and looked at the two of us.  
"I ready mommy!" He jumped down and grabbed my hand again. We walked out  
and down to my car. I opened the door for Lindsay and then put my son in  
the backseat. The drive was quiet between Lindsay and I but Bobby and I  
were chatting away. He told me all about his day at daycare yesterday and  
everything in between he could think of. I kept looking over at Lindsay but  
she was just looking out the window. We pulled up to the little french  
resturant and I was going to open the door for Lindsay but she beat me to  
it. We walked in and waited a few minutes before we were brought to our  
table. It wasn't in the back but it was a little more private then the  
other tables.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
So far the night was so uncomfortable, he brought me flowers. Okay, Bobby  
you aren't making this easy for me. I just wanted to yell at him. We sat  
down at our table, it was very beautiful. I couldn't believe he went all  
out for us at this nice of a resturant.  
"Bobby, what would you like to drink?" I asked my son.  
"Uhh...milk." I smiled.  
"You get that?" Bobby nodded his head.  
"Yeah, so milk and a bottle of wine?"  
"Sounds good." The waitress came by and took our drink orders. We didn't  
talk, it was silent until our drinks came back. Little Bobby was too busy  
talking to himself like little 2 years olds do and Bobby and I were  
debating who would tell him the new living arrangment. Finally I agreed it  
would be me to break my son's little heart that was filled with so much  
love. I turned to him and saw him playing with his father keys, how he got  
them I wouldn't even question but he was keeping busy.  
"Hey pumpkin." He looked up at me smiling.  
"Look mommy." He lifted the keys and showed me the keychain with a picture  
of me, Bobby and Little Bobby. Great, can anything make this worse? "We  
gots get nother one." He told me with his baby blue eyes glimmering in the  
candle light of the resturant with the inocence of a life yet to be lived.  
I smiled and started crying. His smile had left his precious little face  
and he came over to sit in my lap. He lifted his hand to my cheek like the  
other night and kissed it.  
"It's tay mommy, we don't needs one if you don'ts wan it." I cried harder.  
"We jus stay happy with no thingy." He said meaning the picture.  
"Well, pumpkin mommy has to talk to you." He nodded his head. "You remember  
how daddy told you he made a boo boo and mommy was mad at daddy for that?"  
"Yeah." I couldn't manage to choke out the right words that I knew would  
break my son's heart.  
"Well mommy and daddy can't get better and make the boo boo better without  
being away from each other for a little while." He looked at me, he didn't  
know what I was saying. "Mommy and daddy are going to live in different  
homes until the boo boo can get better." He started to cry. "You know like  
you friend Michael's mommy and daddy?" He caved against my chest and cried.  
I didn't care about the people in the resturant, I cared about my son and I  
hated the man sitting across from me who had to cause this pain on my  
little boy.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I watched Lindsay hold our son and I felt the tears in my eyes. I hurt my  
son, my wife. I hurt my family. It killed me to see my wife hurting and  
then to see my son hurting because of me killed even more. I didn't know  
what to do, speaking now would be a bad idea. Reaching out to my son would  
be a bad idea. I saw my son look at me and crawl off his mother's lap and  
over to me. He never stopped crying the tears never stopped and they just  
made mine worse, yes I know it's me who put my son in that crying position  
but I couldn't help but cry at the sight of my family in pain. My little  
boy reached his hand out and hit my leg, it wasn't one of those hits he  
gives me when we fool around and it didn't hurt physically but emotionally  
it tore me up. He hit me again and looked up into my eyes.  
"Why you hurt my mommy?" He cried to me. I reached for my son and lifted  
him in my arms trying to rock him and comfort him, a lot of good it would  
do when I too needed comforting. As soon as he was scooped into my arms he  
pushed away and struggled to free himself from me. The pain in my eyes  
couldn't have been more clear, my son hated me. I kissed his head and told  
him I loved him.  
"No, no you hurt my mommy cause you don't wove us no more." He cried and  
kept fighting from me. I had to get him to stop, I had to get my son and my  
wife back. I had to fix what I did.  
"Little man, listen to daddy, I am always going to love you. That's never  
ever going to change do you understand. Daddy and mommy will always always  
love our little man. And I'll always love your mommy."  
"Then why you hurt mommy?" He wiped his eyes with my hand.  
"Daddy didn't mean to hurt mommy but, daddy did something very wrong to  
mommy, something he never should have done."  
"Why you?" He asked me, by now he had calmed down a little bit and was  
curled in my arms sucking on my thumb. It was a habit he picked up when he  
was just months old and he'd do it less and less as he got older, in fact  
the only time he did it these days was when he was hurting, or when he was  
sad.  
"Well, daddy doesn't know why he did it, if he could do it over he never  
would have hurt you or your mommy." He looked between me and Lindsay.  
"Then we be happy gain. You don't do no more, we be happy." I shook my  
head.  
"It's not going to work like that, you and mommy are going to live in your  
new home with your new Red Sox bed, and daddy will live in your old home."  
"No! No! No! I want old bed. I no like Red Sox no more, I pwomise!" I  
started to cry again and so did my son. I warpped my arms around him  
hugging him to me. This little guy would do anything to have Lindsay and I  
together. I wish it were as easy as he made it to sound.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I had tears running down my face at the sight of those two boys, they were  
my family, now only one of them belonged to my family now. I was too  
distracted in watching the sadness on my little boy's face to see the  
person coming near me. She tapped my shoulder and I didn't look.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Excuse me, there is no salt at my table and I notcie you have two, would  
you mind if I took one?" I looked at the two salt shakers on our table and  
laughed. Didn't even notice it until this woman did. I picked up the salt  
shaker and handed it to her. The woman's eyes traveled from the salt shaker  
to Bobby and my son still wrapped in his arms. I saw Bobby look up at her  
too and then I saw his eyes go right back to our son. I wondered what all  
the strange looks were and then I looked up at the woman standing next to  
me. Sara, Sara Barker. I looked at her just standing there, if she put on a  
little bit more clothing she couldn't keep her title, the slut. I walked  
over to my son and picked him up from Bobby's arms and walked out of the  
resturant without a word spoken. I stood right outside the door holding my  
son and just standing there. He laid his head on my shoulder.  
"Mommy, who that?"  
"Whose who?"  
"That funny lady." I had to laugh at my son, at least he didn't share the  
same taste in women as his father.  
"She's daddy's new friend."  
"I not like the lady mommy."  
"Mommy doesn't either."  
"How comes?"  
"Because daddy likes that lady more than he likes mommy."  
"No, daddy love you." he was quiet and then looked back to me. "Is she more  
better than me?" She looked in her son's eyes.  
"No, baby oh baby no, no. Nobody is more better to daddy than you." She  
broke to silent tears at the thought that she could ever be more important  
to Bobby than his son. Being more important to Bobby than Lindsay she can  
live with but not their son. She really thought maybe her and Bobby could  
try to work at their marriage just like he wanted, just like she really did  
want to but didn't want to admit too. After seeing the pain he caused their  
son just tonight there was no way she could do that because he had hurt  
their son too much. She couldn't be with him after hurting their son, she  
didn't even want to try.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Lindsay had run out with our son and I wanted to go after her, I just had  
to get rid of Sara. Why was she here? What the hell was she thinking? I'm  
trying to get my wife back, it doesn't help when the women who helped cause  
the mess shows up in the process. Finally I found sound in my voice.  
"Sara, what the hell are you doing here and what were you thinking coming  
to my table?" I tried keeping my voice down but it was hard.  
"Well, I am eating dinner because this is a resturant and I didn't have  
salt at my table so I saw you had two and came to borrow some." I rolled my  
eyes, okay yes I am dumb because if I were smart I wouldn't be trying to  
get my wife back, there would be nothing for me to get her back for, but I  
am the dummy; though this time I must say I was proud. I wasn't that dumb.  
"And you couldn't ask another table near your table? Or ask a waiter? They  
are here for a reason, they get paid to be here did that cross your mind?"  
He was getting more upset by the second. She walked closer to me and I  
stepped back walking into a waiter and dropping food everywhere. I didn't  
pay attention.  
"Fine, I came to see you, I didn't know you'd be here but then I saw you."  
"With my son and my wife!" I didn't let her finish.  
"Yes, but I didn't care. I miss you, your wife asked me if I was falling in  
love with you and I told her I couldn't answer her. The truth is I am  
falling in love with you but I wanted you to hear it from me and not her."  
I couldn't believe my ears, she couldn't be serious. I looked at her, she  
was serious.  
"Well too bad, I don't want to hear it from anybody, hell I don't want to  
hear anything from you!  
"I miss you." She came closer to me and touched my hand that was on the  
table, I stepped back again and this time tripped over a chair falling. She  
walked over to help me up but I screamed no, probably a little too fast. I  
quickly stood up and grabbed my coat, leaving a few bills for our drinks we  
never got. I looked at Sara again.  
"Listen, what happened between us, was nothing, didn't mean anything. It  
was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, that's my wife, my life that  
I'm trying to get back and I don't need you prancing in making things worse  
for me! I can't see you anymore, and I don't want to. It's over. It  
happened once and that's all it will ever be. Goodbye Sara." I yelled.  
"But Bobby--" I didn't let her finish and never noticed eyes staring me  
down as I walked out. I ran out to find my wife, she was outside the door  
with the baby in her arms, he was sleeping.  
"Hey." I put my arm on her shoulder and she shrugged it off walking to my  
car. I sighed and followed her silently slouching my shoulders. She put our  
son in the car and got in the passengers side. The car ride was silent, I  
glanced over now and then and saw the tears flowing down Lindsay's face, I  
finally saw her gain the courage to speak.  
"What the hell was she doing there Bobby?" I saw more and more tears fall  
and just wanted to end her pain.  
"I dont' know Linds. I really don't."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
How could he lie to me like that? How could he do this to me? How could he  
hurt me, again!  
"You lying son of a bitch!" I just screamed at him, I didn't even try to  
keep my voice down, I forgot all about the baby in the back sleeping.  
"I swear to you, I'm not--"  
"I don't care what you have to say, your business is none of mine anymore.  
You can talk to and go out with whoever you want." I couldn't keep my tears  
from falling anymore.  
"It's not like that."  
"I told you I don't care, do what you want I don't care anymore, all I care  
about is our son and his well being. And if you ever have that slut over  
your house when our son is there he won't be there anymore." He pulled up  
to my apartment and I got out, I didn't even speak to him I got out of the  
car and got my son out of the back, he was sound asleep. I saw Bobby  
getting out of the car. Wouldn't he ever learn? He walked over to me and  
tried to speak again.  
"I'm sorry, this night turned out awful."  
"Oh, no I'm sure you planned for her to be there so you could just leave me  
once and for all and tell me you want her. Well, if that's the way you want  
it that's okay with me Bobby, go ahead be happy." I couldn't hold tears  
anymore. I turned on my heel and walked away.  
"I can only be happy with you!" I heard him scream but I didn't turn  
around. It wasn't til I heard him near that I turned around. I got my keys  
out. "Look, can we try and do this again, we can have dinner at the  
apartment and we won't have to worry about Sara."  
"No, Bobby tonight, I went out with you thinking maybe we could turn our  
marriage around but again I was wrong!"  
"Lindsay, you won't even talk about it, how can we fix something when you  
won't talk."  
"I don't need to talk about it, I saw everything, you probably can't get  
rid of me and your son quick enough to go be with her!"  
"That's not true and you know it! It's over between me and her. I told her  
is was a meaningless night and I regretted it, I told her I wanted my wife  
back, I told her I didn't want to see her anymore." I turned and looked at  
him.  
"Good for you, you can go back to her now, you won't ever get me back. You  
had me once and I'm not going to be hurt again. Just go share another  
meaningless night with her." I turned back and opened the door slamming it  
and waking the baby who started crying. Damnit, nothing I do is going to be  
right anymore. I slumped to the floor crying with my son in my arms. I knew  
it for sure this time. I'd lost my husband.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I looked at the door that was just slammed in my face. I started crying  
again. I'd done more crying tonight then ever before in my life. I wish  
Lindsay would know how much I wanted to be with her and not Sara. It was  
over with us I just wish Lindsay could see that. My worst fear, my one  
thing I feared most, had happened. Lindsay was gone. I thought we had a  
chance to get back together, to work through things. Even she told me she  
thought we had a chance, that had to count for something. Then I remembered  
what she said. 'No, Bobby tonight, I went out with you thinking maybe we  
could turn our marriage around but again I was wrong!' The words cringed  
into me everywhere. With each step I took to the car it left a bad feel, a  
painful feeling behind me. The truth was finally hitting me, as much as I  
didn't want to come to believe it, I had to. I got into my car and drove  
off home crying the whole way thinking about what I knew had just happened.  
I'd lost my wife.  
End of Part 4......Thanks for reading, I didn't know if part 3 was good so  
I wasn't going to continue but I went ahead and wrote this part, please let  
me know what you guys think. Should I keep going? Please send feedback! 


	5. Separated Homes

Title: Single Turn, Lifes Regrets Part 5 (MAJOR SEASON 7 SPOILERS)  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: Hey! Well I kind of got stumped on this one but here it is.  
Hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to Kylie! You're the best and you're so  
sweet, thanks for, well you know what! Mary! Not happening without your  
help, Kiosha thank you so much! Faith, Court, Magy, JEWEL, Lydia, Lindz,  
Lindsey and everyone else who has helped me or sent me feedback on this  
story! Please keep it coming. Enjoy!  
Summary: See 1-5  
Disclaimer: Is it even needed now that DEK doesn't own the characters I'm  
using? hehe....Oh well they were his not mine!  
Dedication: Faith, thank you SO MUCH, for everything you've done with my  
story and everything else. You are the best and you BETTE have the next  
part to your story out soon. LOL.......Please? Well anyways this story is  
for you!  
"Single Turn, Lifes Regrets" Part 5  
3 months later  
Three months, three long terrible months since our dinner. The only time I  
saw Lindsay was when I picked Little Bobby up or dropped him off. I got him  
Friday and Saturday nights and she let me take him Wednesday's while she  
was in therapy. I could never get enough of having my little boy around and  
I had to cherish the limited time I did have with him. In the time Lindsay  
and I had been separated she had turned into the ideal, perfect single  
mother, our son was most important to her; more important than her own well  
being. She always had dark circles under her eyes, even make up didn't  
cover them. She didn't take care of herself, she didn't even attmept to  
make herself attractive, you could tell. But in my eyes my angel would  
always be beautiful to me, and she had lost a lot of weight. She looked so  
little and fragile like if you reached out to her she would break. My  
thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. I looked at my alarm  
clock, 2:00 am on a weekend. Before the loud phone woke my sleeping son I  
quietly slipped out of my bed. Ever since Little Bobby started sleeping at  
my house he had to sleep in bed with me. It was hard to get him to sleep  
and the nights I did get him to sleep it was impossible to get him to sleep  
through the night. I reached for the phone and walked into the living room.  
"Hello." I answered into the phone, probably not all too nicely either.  
"I'm thinking about you." I heard a voice on the other line, a seductive  
voice which did nothing for me. Sounded kind of funny, she needed to take  
voice lessons from Lindsay.  
"Sara stop calling me, don't call me here and don't call me at the office  
and don't come to my house!" I hung up the phone and my shouting must've  
woken Little Bobby up. I turned around when I heard my name.  
"Daddy." Okay not my real name, how about my second name? Yes, sounds good.  
"Hey big man, what are you doing up?" I knew exactly why he was up, because  
of me.  
"I woked up when you no in bed." I walked over to him and yawning I picked  
him up.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It otay." I carried him back to my room and laid with him in bed. I laid  
him in front of me, we were both on our sides and he had clasped his hands  
around my neck tightly. He didn't want me going anywhere, I didn't want to  
go anywhere. He burrowed his head in my chest and after a while of just  
lying there he took one of my hands and put my thumb in his mouth. I  
smiled, there he goes again, I wonder how long before he ends that stage  
altogether? Well I hoped it wasn't soon, I didn't mind it at all, anything  
to make my little boy feel better. I looked down when I felt my shirt  
become wet. I saw my little boy crying.  
"Sport, what's wrong?" He cuddled to me closer.  
"I miss you."  
"I'm right here."  
"I miss mommy."  
"You get to see her everyday."  
"I miss you and mommy." I sighed. Oh boy, how was I going to deal with  
this? Think, think you have to think.  
"Well, buddy in daddy's and your little heart your mommy and me will always  
be together." Yes, good job Bobby. He looked at me with those eyes. I knew  
my eyes would come to haunt me one day, seeing my son's pain god I couldn't  
take it.  
"How comes not now?"  
"Becuase daddy hurt mommy very bad and he has to fix things with mommy  
first."  
"Then be me, mommy and daddy?" I just looked at him.  
"I don't know but I'm going to try."  
"Call her?"  
"You want to call her?" He started jumping on the bed.  
"Yes, I wanna talk to mommy pwease!" He plopped down on the bed and I went  
to the living room got the phone and came back. I dialed Lindsay's number  
and handed him the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Hi mommy! Daddy wants to talked to you." I shook my head. What a clever  
son.  
"No, no we're okay." He handed me the phone anyways and I took it sighing.  
"He wanted to call you. I didn't know he was having this in mind." I spoke  
to Lindsay. I did have to admit though it was so good to hear her voice.  
"Bobby put him back on, I want to talk to him." I sighed.  
"Okay. Here sport mommy wants to talk to you." I saw the pain in his eyes,  
he knew his mother and I weren't going to talk.  
"Hi mommy." He said it in a sad voice this time.  
"Hey pumpkin, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"  
"No."  
"Are you scared?"  
"No. Daddy no said night to you."  
"Oh okay, put him back on sweetie."  
"Otay." I saw my son smile. "Wove you mommy."  
"Love you too."  
"Look Bobby let's just say goodnight for him okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Goodnight Bobby. Have him call me in the morning."  
"Okay, goodnight Linds." I smiled just for my son. I hung up the phone and  
put it on the side of the bed. "There, time for more sleep now that daddy  
and mommy said goodnight."  
"Otay." He cuddled into me and sucked my thumb again before trying to fall  
asleep, for me sleep was impossible and easy for my son. It's always the  
other way around, but I was glad he was getting sleep. I managed to fall  
asleep around 4 and was awoken again around 8 by my son.  
"Daddy. We gots call mommy!" He was jumping on the bed. I slowly opened my  
eyes.  
"Okay kiddo, grabbed the phone and bring it to daddy." He hopped off the  
bed and to the table next to my bed.  
"Here daddy." I dialed Lindsay's number and handed him the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Mommy!" God what energy this kid had at 8 am.  
"Morning angel."  
"Mommy I come home now?" I opened my eyes and sat up, it was Sunday we were  
supposed to have all day together still.  
"You want to come home now?"  
"Yup, pwease?"  
"Okay, I'll come get you in a second."  
"Otay mommy."  
"Let me talk to daddy." He handed the phone to me and I took it. I was not  
greeted with the nicest voice.  
"I don't know what you did to make our son want to come home early but the  
fact is he does and I'm on my way now." Before I could say anything she  
hung up. I looked at my son and it hurt to know he didn't want to stay with  
me.  
"Buddy, you don't want to spend the day with daddy?" He shook his head.  
"But we were going to see grandpa."  
"You go, I go mommy." He got down and went into his room. If I wasn't so  
hurt by the fact he wanted to leave I would have laughed at what I saw. He  
had taken his overnight bag from the chair and took all the clothes that  
were on the floor and stuffed them in it. He walked to his crib and reached  
for his blanket hanging over the side but couldn't reach. He looked at me.  
"Daddy help, help." I walked over and got it for him and put it in the bag.  
"My pwillow." I walked into my room and grabbed his pillow for him.  
"Here buddy."  
"Tanky." He took the pillow and walked to the front door dragging his bag  
behind him. I walked out following him.  
"You hungry?"  
"No."  
"Thirsty?"  
"No."  
"Want to watch tv?"  
"I want go home."  
"Oh. Okay." I tried holding back tears, I really was losing my family. At  
least after I lost Lindsay I still had my son but I didn't have him  
anymore. He stood right by the door looking at it the whole time. I sat on  
the couch watching him. He didn't look at me once. The doorbell rang and  
his face lit up. That's how bad of a father I was?  
"In! In!" He screamed so Lindsay would hear him. I heard the door open and  
she walked in. His face lit up and he ran into Lindsay's arms.  
"Hey baby, you ready." He nodded his head and I walked over ready for a  
kiss and hug from my son. Lindsay took his things and turned to the door.  
"No mommy I carry." He took his bag from Lindsay and I saw it come down on  
him causing him to fall. He got back up and took the bag dragging it to the  
door like before. "Bye daddy." He waved to me and I let the tears fall. He  
didn't say 'I love you' or anything just 'bye daddy' Lindsay looked at me  
and for a second I thought I saw her eyes soften as if feeling bad for me.  
Quick second because she was out the door in a second leaving it with a  
hard slam.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I looked at my son through the rearview mirror of my car. He had little  
tears coming down his face which caused tears to come down mine too. The  
whole car ride was silent. We got into the house and he was still dragging  
his little backpack around. He went to his room and I sat on the couch.  
What in the world could have gone so wrong? Little Bobby missed his daddy  
when he wasn't with him, he always wanted to be with his dad. I couldn't  
figure what went wrong. My thoughts were disturbed as my son came in the  
living room. I turned to look at him. He had a bunch of pictures of his  
daddy and him and some of the three of us in his little arms. He walked  
into the living room and threw them in the garbage next to the desk. He  
looked at me with sad eyes.  
"I no love daddy no more." I froze, I didn't believe a word he said even  
though he was my son.  
"Why?"  
"He no nice anymore. He mean to mommy."  
"Buddy, daddy loves you very very much."  
"No, he hurt." I couldn't understand everything he was saying, all the  
terrible thoughts crossed my mind. Bobby would never hurt our son though.  
There was too much love, I knew that for sure.  
"Bobby, sweetie did daddy hurt you?" I couldn't believe I even had to ask.  
"No, he hurt mommy." I sighed a sigh of relief, not that I thought he would  
ever hurt our son.  
"Come here." He toddled over into my lap. "Daddy, hurt mommy but mommy is  
okay now. She's going to be okay."  
"But there no daddy."  
"Sweeite, mommy and daddy are happier when we don't live together."  
"No. You have be happy, me, mommy, daddy all happy!" he was screaming and  
crying now.  
"Baby, baby, shh..." I tried pulling him into my arms. But he pushed me  
away.  
"I no love mommy no more! You mean to daddy." I froze. God, I was tearing  
my family apart. "Daddy love you and be with you. He says so. You no be  
with daddy you don't say so." He ran into his room and I slumped into the  
couch crying. The phone rang and I picked it up.  
"Hello." I couldn't hide the fact I was crying.  
"Linds." Bobby, oh god, it wasn't his fault anymore it was mine.  
"Yeah."  
"Is he okay."  
"No."  
"Are you?" I could just say yes and that would make the conversation to  
disappear or I could tell him the truth and the conversation would  
continue. Oh hell out with it Lindsay.  
"No." I cried and paused. "He doesn't love me anymore."  
"Linds."  
"NO!" I shouted, I knew what he was going to say. "He told me, he told me  
he doesn't love me or you anymore!" There was a minute of silence.  
"We need to talk to him Lindsay."  
"Our son hates us. He hates you for hurting me and hates me for not taking  
you back."  
"Linds, calm down, I'm going to come over and talk to him, we both will."  
"Please Bobby, I don't know what else to do."  
"I'm on my way." I hung up and walked to his door and knocked.  
"Baby, are you hungry?"  
"No."  
"Would you like something?"  
"Mommy and daddy."  
"Anything else?"  
"No." I heard his little cries and it ripped my heart. I walked to the  
living room and took all the pictures out that he had thrown out. I put  
them all on the coffee table and sat there looking at them. Why couldn't I  
take him back? Why couldn't we be a family again? No Lindsay, no. You can't  
go back down that path. You don't trust him. The doorbell rang and I walked  
up and opened the door. He had been crying just as much as me. He opened  
his arms to me and I walked right into them. He held me and we both cried,  
I felt a little arm wrap around my leg and Bobby and I pulled away and  
looked down. Little Bobby had wrapped his arms around each of our legs.  
"Mommy, daddy happy!"  
"No baby, we're not, buddy we're just friends now."  
"No! You not friends. We all wive here!"  
"No sweetie, you live here and daddy lives in our old home." He cried and  
ran back into his room. I looked up and Bobby was standing there.  
"Sit." I told him and we both walked over to sit on the couch. "What do we  
do?"  
"I don't know Linds. I really don't."  
"Bobby, we can't let him stay in this stage."  
"I know."  
"Talking isn't working Bobby."  
"I know."  
"Can you say something else?"  
"Linds I don't know what the hell we're supposed to do."  
"Well, I don't either. Look obviously he doesn't like our living  
arrangments, maybe we should let him live with you for a while."Bobby  
looked at me like I was crazy.  
"You mean let him live with me?"  
"Yes. He's not happy here, we need to do whatever makes him happier."  
"Okay."  
"Bobby come out here buddy." He slowly came out.  
"What." He walked over and sat in one of the chairs.  
"How about you live with daddy for a little while?"He looked at both of us.  
"Otay." He smiled and I let out a cry and walked into my bedroom. My son  
really didn't want to be around me anymore. I thought he'd odject but he  
agreed all to soon. I heard the door open and I didn't look up from my  
pillow. I felt an arm rub my shoulder. I pushed it off.  
"Just take his things and leave."  
"Linds." I sat up.  
"He made it clear, just go!" He sighed and left the room. I got up a half  
hour later and saw them packing his things. I was standing in the doorway  
of my son's room.  
"Hi mommy!" He was happy, very different than his earlier attitude.  
"Hi."  
"Okay sport we got everything you need." Bobby looked happier too.  
"Come on daddy." They stood up and we all walked into the living room.  
"Go give mommy a kiss." I bent down and he ran over and hugged me and gave  
me a kiss.  
"Bye mommy." I tried holding back my tears.  
"Bye sweetie." And my family walked out my door. Bobby was the one who  
should have been suffering, he should be the one losing his family NOT me.  
I opened the door and ran after them. "NO!" They both turned around. "No."  
I ran to them and took my son's things from Bobby. "You don't get your  
family back, you don't get to be happy. I do!" I took my son's hand. "Come  
on baby."  
"Where we go?"  
"Home."  
"Me and daddy?"  
"No, it's going to be mommy and you."  
"Why?"  
"Because it is." I walked in the door and put his things on the counter.  
"Mommy?"  
"What."  
"You no wove daddy or me no more?" I walked over and bent down next to him.  
"Baby, why do you think that?"  
"You let me go with daddy."  
"I want you happy."  
"I happy you, me and daddy."  
"Well, we have to settle for me and you."  
"I sorry."  
"For what baby?"  
"No woving you."  
"Oh baby, I know you love me. I love you so much sweetie."  
"Wove you."  
"I love you." He reached out his arms for a hug.  
"But I miss you and daddy."  
"I know sweetie. It'll get better I promise. Come on let's go watch a movie  
together." He smiled and ran to the TV.  
"Wion king!" He pulled the movie out that he knew so well. We both sat on  
the couch watching the movie.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I had no idea what had happend. One minute my wife is in my arms crying and  
then next my son is coming with me. Now I'm going home alone. I know my son  
is hurting and confused but, well I don't know. He has every right to be  
and Lindsay and I will do anything we can for him. Instead of going to my  
home I went to my new empty lonely office. I walked in and sat at my desk  
looking at a file, I couldn't concentrate on anything. I heard a knock on  
the door and looked up. It was Sara. Damnit, nothing will get easier with  
her around.  
"Bobby, before you kick me out just hear me out." I sighed and sat back in  
my chair.  
"What?"  
"Let me help you."  
"You've done enough."  
"Look, I can help you get Lindsay back."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, look I know you don't want to be with me and well I thought I could  
help you be with who you wanted to be with."  
"How?"  
"You willing to listen?"  
"Yes." She sat down across from me.  
"Ask her over, take her to dinner and talk to her...TALK TO HER." I looked  
at Sara.  
"That it?"  
"Don't push her, let her take her own time, and just be there. And LISTEN  
to her."  
"If she's willing." I looked up at Sara. "Well, I'm not getting work done  
here, I'm going to get going."  
"Yeah, I should too." I walked her out the door. "Why do you care about  
helping my wife and I so much?"  
"Because I care about you and I want you happy." I smiled to her.  
"Thanks." She nodded and I said goodbye before walking off.  
"And because I know she'll never take you back and then you'll coming  
running to me." She whispered and grinned watching Bobby walk to the  
elevator. "You have no idea what you're in for Bobby my boy." And she  
laughed before walking in the other direction.  
End Part 5.....Okay I'm not sure if I totally screwed this part up if I did  
I'm so sorry, let me know if I should keep going or not. 


	6. Proposals and Papers

Title: Single Turn, Lifes Regrets Part 6 (MAJOR SEASON 7 SPOILERS)  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: Thank you all for the kind feedback, I love it! Special  
thanks to; Court, Faith, Mary, major thanks to Mary! Kiosha, thanks BIG  
TIME. Kylie, Magy, Lydia, JEWEL, Lindz, Lindsey, Claire and everyone else  
that sent me feedback thank you! Hope you all like this next part. Enjoy!  
Summary: You know me I'm just gonna say read 1-5  
Disclaimer: Same old same old. Not mine, yadayadayada.  
Dedication: Kylie, thanks for eveything these past couple weeks and for  
your grandfather, you're both in my thoughts and prayers. Anytime I'm here.  
Thank you! This one is for you both.  
"Single Turn, Lifes Regrets" Part 6  
Bobby's POV  
I drove home after going to the market to pick up some dinner for Lindsay  
and I. I was taking Sara's advice, I picked up steak, corn, buttered  
noodles, and food for a salad. I was going to call her and ask her to come  
over just so we could talk. It wasn't all a lie. I did want to talk I just  
left out the whole dinner and that sort of stuff. I walked in the apartment  
and started unloading the food when the phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Bobby, could you come over and watch Little Bobby I have to run down to  
the DA's office, it's an emergency." I smiled, better than my original  
plan.  
"Sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
"Thanks so much you're a life saver."  
"No problem, bye." I was still a little nervous going over after what  
happened the very same day but I knew what I had to do. I loaded the food  
in the bags again and walked out the door. I was at Lindsay's 5 minutes  
later, I left the bags in the car so she wouldn't suspect anything. I must  
say I seem to be getting smarter more and more each day. I knocked on the  
door and Lindsay opened it, she looked very run down and tired. She was  
running around the house getting Little Bobby his afternoon snack which  
means they had just gotten home.  
"Hey, thanks so much. Come on in." I walked in and saw my son sitting at  
the table. "He's eating right now then he can go ahead and watch a movie or  
you can play with him or whatever." She kept going on and on. Does she  
remember this is my son?  
"Linds, calm down I'm his father remember?"  
"Oh right, I know sorry."  
"It's okay, now go we'll be fine."  
"Okay. Little man give mommy a kiss." He toddled over to Lindsay and went  
to give her a kiss but she pulled back. "Uh uh without your snack on my  
face please?" I laughed, my son had food all over his face. He walked over  
to me and wiped it all over my pants. I wasn't mad I just laughed.  
"Robert." I heard Lindsay yell at him, he looked at her with an 'I am  
innocent' look. "Daddy's pants are not a napkin." He laughed. "Now give me  
kiss." He gave Lindsay a kiss and she got up again. "Thanks again Bobby."  
And she was out the door. I looked over at my son who had dug right into  
his food again. That kid loved to eat that was for sure. I sat down at the  
table next to him.  
"Hey sport."  
"Hi daddy." He said with a mouthful.  
"Uh, uh, no talking with food in your mouth." I normally didn't care but it  
was Lindsay's rule.  
"Sowwy."  
"It's okay, I just don't want mommy getting more upset at me."  
"She be otay and be happy gain." He finished his snack and got up to throw  
his things away. I looked at him amazed, he never used to clean up after  
himself.  
"You did that by yourself?"  
"Uh huh, I by myself now and do fings by me own."  
"Mommy doesn't do it for you?"  
"I do it me own, mommy let me."  
"Oh." I could see exactly what was happening with my son, he was becoming  
independent in everything he had been doing lately. I know big deal he put  
his garbage away but still, he'd never done that at home, come to think of  
it maybe he did and I'd been too consumed in work to even know, to even  
care. I turned and saw him reaching to put his glass in the sink he was on  
his tip toes and still couldn't reach. I stood up and walked over to him.  
"You need help?" He turned and looked at me still reaching to put the glass  
in the sink.  
"Yes, pwease daddy." I grabbed the glass and put it in the sink. He reached  
his arms up indicating he wanted me to pick him up. "Up, up daddy." I bent  
down and picked him up. He curled his arms around my neck and we went in  
the living room. I sat on the couch and he curled into my lap. We sat there  
quietly for a while before he looked up at me. "Daddy?"  
"Yeah, buddy."  
"I wan you mommy be here." How many times was he going to bring this up? It  
made me tear up.  
"Sport, how many times are we going to keep talking about this?"  
"When you mommy again." I hugged him tight. "Mommy has fwiend." I pulled  
away after tensing.  
"What?"  
"Jeff."  
"Whose Jeff."  
"Mommy fwiend. I no like him."  
"Why?"  
"He not daddy." He hugged me again and I sat there straing thinking about  
what my son just said. I felt him get heavier and looked down to see him  
asleep. I carried him to his bed and tucked him in after changing him. I  
walked out of the bedroom and down to my car to grab the food. Should I  
even bother? Will it make a difference? She has a new boyfriend, I should  
sign the damn divorce papers and be on my way. She didn't even have nerve  
to tell me she was seeing someone else. I didn't care I was making this  
dinner. I needed too. I cooked the dinner and set up the dining room with  
candles, I looked in on Little Bobby who was fast asleep. I knew I was  
taking a big chance doing this with our son here but I had to do it, it was  
just dinner. I set the table and heard the front door open. I took a deep  
breath, showtime. I walked to the living room and saw her, she looked so  
run down, more than before she left for work.  
"Hey, Bobby thanks so much." I nodded my head. I couldn't get past this  
Jeff guy. I shouldn't be jealous but I was.  
"I made us some dinner." She just looked at me.  
"That's nice of you but.."  
"I know you haven't eaten so come on." She just sighed and nodded her head  
walking into the dining room.  
"It looks wonderful Bobby."  
"Sit." We sat across from each other sharing small talk about the baby. I  
couldn't concentrate on anything but Jeff, what's he like, did she sleep  
with him, did she love him. How could she not tell me? Okay so it's not at  
all my business but it involves my son. My son, my business.  
"Bobby this meal means nothing but food to me."  
"I know." I said rather harsh, I couldn't help it after learning about  
Jeff. There was more silence for a while and I finally grew courage to say  
something. "Who's Jeff?" She looked up at me very shocked.  
"None of your business."  
"It is my business, my son is involved with this."  
"He's a friend."  
"A friend." I raised my voice.  
"Keep your voice down. Little Bobby is sleeping."  
"What kind of friend Lindsay." She looked down and back up.  
"A sort of kind of boyfriend." She didn't dare look in my eyes.  
"How long?" I felt a thousand knives stabbing into me.  
"3 months." She was whispering, not because of our son, because she was  
ashamed I knew Lindsay, well I thought I knew her.  
"Jesus, I come here trying to make things better and you're off screwing  
another man!" She looked at me with hurt.  
"First of all I haven't slept with anyone! It's okay for you to screw  
around though and expect me not to be mad!" I had no response. I knew I was  
wrong, I did sleep with another woman, at least now we're separated we were  
together when I did it. "What's wrong Bobby? To damn scared and ashamed to  
admit it, to face the truth, to realize you hurt me!" I looked down again,  
she was right, about all of it. "I've been moping around and sulking  
because I feel sorry for myself, sorry I was such a bad wife to run my  
husband into the arms of another woman! I've stopped taking care of myself.  
I've focused on being a single mom and I don't care what I look like  
anymore. I've done it because I missed you! I was dumb for missing you, I  
am falling in love with Jeff, he is so sweet and loving and caring. He's  
everything you weren't! Get out Bobby, thanks for dinner, now leave." She  
walked to the door and looked at me holding it open. I walked out crying, I  
lost her this time I really lost her. I drove home and laid on the couch  
with a drink in my hands, all I kept thinking about when I looked around  
that apartment was the damn memories of Lindsay and I.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I couldn't believe he was mad at me for seeing another man. We weren't  
together anymore. I walked in and checked on my son and he was still curled  
up asleep. I walked into my bedroom and looked in the mirror of my  
bathroom. I looked awful. I didn't even care before but now, now I did. I  
was seeing a great man, I know it was soon after Bobby and I separated but  
he was a great man. He loved me, he told me but I told him I needed time  
but I was falling in love with him. He asked to come over tonight, Little  
Bobby didn't know and Bobby of course didn't know. For the first time since  
my separation I dressed in something I felt sexy wearing. That night with  
Bobby when he took me to dinner I forced myself to feel sexy but tonight I  
didn't have to force. I put make up on and did my hair all nice and pretty  
when I heard the knock on the door, I smiled and walked out to the door. I  
answered the door and he was there. He was so handsome. He had dark brown  
locks of hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was tall and so built, just the  
thought of him standing here shook my body with chills. I smiled and  
reached up to kiss him.  
"Hey."  
"Hey sweetheart." I took his hand and brought him in the living room. "You  
look beautiful."  
"Thank you." I leaned against his chest as he rubbed my back. "We don't  
have to be a secret anymore."  
"We don't?" I heard the excitment in his voice.  
"He knows."  
"You told him?"  
"Little Bobby must've."  
"Well, I'm glad it's out I have something to ask you."  
"Yes?" I felt him get out from behind me and down on his knees. Oh my god I  
couldn't believe what was happening.  
"Lindsay, I know you're married still, but I love you so much and you never  
talk about getting back with your husband. I want to marry you, I love  
you." He opened the box and there was a 4 carat diamond ring. Did I fail to  
mention Jeff was rich? Oh well sorry, but that's not why I was falling for  
him he really was a great guy. I had tears streaming down my face. "Marry  
me?" I sat there more minutes before opening my mouth.  
"I...I need time." He looked at me not hurt, there was love in his eyes.  
"Okay. Well here I'll leave this on the coffee table and you and I will  
talk more later, it's late and you need time to think." I just nodded.  
"Okay, thanks." He kissed me which I responded to with no hesitation.  
"Bye baby, love you."  
"Bye." I couldn't say it, not yet. I left the ring on the table and walked  
into the bedroom. I was changing when the phone rang. It was the jail, my  
client needed to see me, again. I picked up the phone dialing Bobby's  
number. He promised to be over in five minutes. I changed and waited for  
him. When he got there he had somekind of papers in his hand which I paid  
no attention to. He's Bobby, it's work.  
"Thanks Bobby."  
"Yeah, right no problem." I heard the hurt in his voice. I watched him sit  
on the couch and stare straight ahead as if he were deep in thought. With  
that I walked out the door more confused than any other time in my life.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I was on my way back when she called my cell phone... again. I had just  
left the divorce lawyers office. I picked up the papers and was on my way  
to her house now. She wanted to be with someone else why trap her? I walked  
into her home, dinner was still the way it was when I left. She shared  
quick words with me and was out the door. To think I ever wanted to get her  
back. Oh hell Bobby that's why it hurts so much because you do. I didn't  
think I'd have the nerve to ever sign these papers. I sat on the couch and  
reached for the remote when my hand grazed the something else. I looked  
down and saw it. I froze, if I thought I couldn't believe her seeing  
someone else I really couldn't believe this. I reached my shaking hands out  
and picked up the box. I sat back on the couch and opened it, I gasped at  
what I saw. I couldn't believe it. A 4 carat diamond ring. She is sleeping  
with him, she does love him. I tried to get her back and it was all  
useless. Three months, three months of keeping this relationship secret and  
then I find out and he proposes? This is ridiculous. That's it she loves  
him and as hurt as that is I have to accept that. All I can say is he  
better be damn good to my son. I'll kill him if anything ever happens to my  
son because of him. With that thought I closed the box put it on the table  
and picked up the papers; signing them in the two spots needed. She wanted  
a damn divorce she got it. With my last 'L' in my name signed I threw the  
pen down and sat on the couch waiting for her to get here. An hour later I  
heard the door open and she walked in. She looked up and smiled at me, what  
a fake smile. I stood up.  
"Hey thanks, sorry last minute...again."  
"It's fine, look I brought the divorce papers over, I signed them and I'll  
leave them here for you to sign and pick them up when I come see Little  
Bobby Wednesday." I saw her freeze. "What?"  
"Uh, uh nothing. Just surprised. Where are they?" I turned to the table  
pointing to the papers. "Okay, okay thanks. I'll give them to you  
Wednesday." She pasted on a smile.  
"Okay, see you Wednesday."  
"Yeah, thanks again."  
"Yeah." I walked out the door, tears pricking my eyes. My world was really  
over, my wife wasn't my wife, I know I'd said it before but this  
time...Well this time it was true. My wife was gone.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I stood there after he left shocked. I wasn't ready to do this, I loved  
Bobby, there was no doubt. I could never love anyone like Bobby. Then there  
is Jeff; Jeff is amazing, he loves and adores me as much as I'll let him  
without letting it get too far. He understands me, he was willing to take  
time for me to get back on track. I was falling so hard for this man but  
there was another problem. Bobby Donnell, soon to be former husband. Is  
that what I wanted? Did I want him to be Bobby Donnell, ex- husband? or did  
I want Bobby Donnell, husband and father? I didn't know, why did he have to  
do this in the first place? Why wasn't it okay to be a happy normal married  
couple? I can't go through this stage of confusion again. I'm going to  
through it with way too many things and I don't need to add weight to my  
shoulders. Being with Bobby would make my life wonderful....enventually,  
that's the problem...eventually. I'd have to go down a whole other road of  
confusion and I wasn't ready for that, I wasn't strong enough emotionally  
for that. I never take the easy way out but this time, this time I am. Jeff  
makes me happy, three short months and I already was falling for him, but I  
fell for Bobby the moment I saw him. Two days is took me to fall for him,  
two days of working by his side. Argh...Lindsay stop beating yourself up,  
stop thinking about Bobby, it's done, it's over. I walked to the couch and  
sat down. Why would Bobby change his mind just like that, I know me being  
with Jeff wouldn't do that it would usually make him fight more. That's  
that thing about Bobby these days, he's changed so much. I don't know who  
he is anymore. I saw the ring still on the coffee table. I opened my eyes  
wide in shock. 'That's what he saw' Bobby must've seen the ring. That's  
why, but he had the papers before he knew anything about the ring. I took  
the pen in one hand and ring in the other, I looked between the ring and  
those papers sitting in front of me. I turned to the two pages that needed  
signing, with one more look of the ring I closed the box hiding it under  
the couch cushion and signed my name on the two dotted lines next to my  
soon to be ex-husbands name. I had tears streaming down my face I flipped  
the page back to the front and put the pen down. I turned the lights off  
and walked in Little Bobby's room, I checked on him, he was sleeping  
peaceful. He wouldn't be after he knew his mommy and daddy really wouldn't  
be living together anymore. I wiped my tears and went into my room, changed  
into Bobby's sweats and t-shirt and curled up into a ball on my bed holding  
the pillow of Bobby's I had taken while packing stuff out of my old home.  
My old home, how pathetic it sounded. My old home! It shouldn't be my old  
home! How could he do this to me, too us! To our son! I cried myself to  
sleep hugging his pillow. I lost him, my life, my husband. I fell asleep  
thinking about the two things that were confusing me most right now; the  
ring and six page packet with four dotted lines, each with signed names on  
them.  
End Of Part 6.............Well????????????? Think I should keep going? Let  
me know. Please send feedback! You know I love it...Thanks! 


	7. Breakups, Jealousy, And Confusion

Title: Single Turn, Life's Regrets Part 7 (MAJOR SEASON 7 SPOILERS)  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long. I wasn't really liking this  
story for a while and I can't say I am loving it again but I'm continuing  
it because I thought people might like that. And eventually I'll start  
enjoying it again I just have to dodge through these obstacles first. Well  
anyways big thanks to; Kylie, Kiosha, Mary, Mary Au, Faith, Court, Jewel,  
Lydia, Magy, Lindsey, Lindz and everyone else who has sent me feedback. I  
love it so please keep sending it! Claire!!! You are the best you're always  
helping me, thanks so much you're the best! Here ya go guys, Enjoy!  
Summary: See parts 1-6  
Disclaimer: Don't own them but I do own the ones I make up.....  
"Single Turn, Life's Regrets" Part 7  
Bobby's POV  
I walked to the front door of her apartment, I hadn't talked to her since  
the night I dropped the papers off at her house. I knocked and waited. I  
would never admit it to anyone but myself; but I was terrified to face her.  
I just wanted to grab my son and leave. Finally the door opened, I looked  
up knowing I had to face her now, only it wasn't her I was face to face  
with. It was some guy, figuring it must be Jeff I instantly grew angry and  
jealous. I was allowed to be jealous she was still my wife; she didn't give  
me the papers yet.  
"Hey Bobby right?" I heard him say. I looked up at him; his hand was  
extended reaching out for mine.  
"Yeah, excuse me I'm here to see my son." I walked right in past him.  
"I know, Lindsay left for therapy early. She asked me to stay with the  
little one till you got here." I stopped and turned facing him.  
"Well I'm here so you can leave." I walked into the living room and my son  
ran right into my arms.  
"Daddy!" I picked him up and gave him a hug.  
"Hey sport." I put him down on the couch and turned to Jeff. I took a good  
look at him for the first time; he was tall and I could see the attraction  
Lindsay would have towards him. "Thank you but I can take it from here." He  
nodded his head.  
"Bye Bobby."  
"Bye." Both my son and I said at the same time, then I realized he was  
speaking to my son.  
"Oh sorry I thought--" I stammered before he cut me off.  
"It's okay." I sat on the couch and he walked out the door. Little Bobby  
and I sat quiet for a while, for the first time I didn't know what to say  
to my son. I felt like I was the hand me down father, I came second now. I  
felt a little hand on my leg and saw my son crawling into my lap.  
"Hi daddy." I smiled and picked him up and hugged him.  
"Hey sport, what do you want to do?"  
"Pway."  
"You want to play with your cars?" He clapped his hands and hugged me.  
"Yeah!" He jumped down and ran into his room. I stood up and started  
towards his room. I had to walk by Lindsay's bedroom to get to my son's and  
I saw the box the ring was in with a letter next to it. I know it wasn't my  
house and it was wrong but I couldn't help it, I had to see what it was. I  
looked in my son's room and saw him playing with his cars so I walked into  
her room and picked the letter up.  
Dear Jeff,  
I know you've said you love me and I know I'm falling in love  
with you, but I'm trying to sort things out with my husband. He signed the  
papers but I don't know if I'm really ready for the string between him and  
me to be cut loose. I like you, a lot, but this ring is for somebody who  
can love and adore you for the rest of you and as much as I'd love to I  
love my husband and I need some time. I'm sorry but you'll find someone who  
deserves you and has complete love and devotion for you. Again, I'm so  
sorry.  
Love always,  
Lindsay  
I had a smile on my face even though I knew I shouldn't be. I carefully  
folded the paper and put it next to the ring and walked to my son's room  
where I heard him making car noises.  
"Hey sport, you having fun?" I sat down as he nodded and took one of his  
cars and started playing. I made him pasta for dinner.  
"Daddy we pway car nows?" I looked at him and ruffled his hair.  
"You have to take your bath buddy."  
"Pweaseeeee." I couldn't turn him down after that look he gave me.  
"Okay for a little while and then we need to do your bath or mommy won't be  
happy."  
"Otay." He took my hand and led me into his room and we played cars again.  
I totally forgot the time and it wasn't until I heard the front door open  
that I realized the time; 9:00 pm. Lindsay is going to kill me. I heard her  
calling Little Bobby and we both got up and walked to the living room. She  
went from smiling to frown when she saw our son still in his clothes from  
before instead of his pajamas.  
"Hi mommy!" He ran and hugged her.  
"Hey baby. Bobby why isn't he bathed and ready for bed?" She was definitely  
pissed at me.  
"We were playing cars and I lost track of time. I'm sorry."  
"Oh, you lost track of time, do you do this at your house when he's with  
you? You're a father you can't just lose track of time."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'll go give him a bath now."  
"It's okay you can go I'll do it." She took his hand and led him to the  
bathroom.  
"Daddy too?" Both Lindsay and Little Bobby turned and looked at me.  
"You want daddy to help too?" He nodded his head and I looked to Lindsay  
for her approval. "Okay, ask him." He came over to me.  
"Daddy stay?"  
"I'd love to sport." The three of us walked into the bathroom and spent  
bath time as if it were normal again. Lindsay washed him while I kept him  
splashing in my direction away from Lindsay, it was like old times. We  
finished and dried him off before getting him ready for bed.  
"Nie nie daddy." He gave me a hug and a kiss.  
"Night buddy." Lindsay kissed him goodnight and I waited in the living room  
on the couch. I wanted to tell her I knew about her answer to Jeff. I  
wanted to tell her that I wanted her to take the chance and let me earn her  
trust back. I just sat there twiddling my thumbs waiting when she finally  
walked out. I stood up and grabbed my coat.  
"Well I'm sorry about not getting him to bed early."  
"It's okay, sorry for getting upset with you."  
"Ah, it's alright. I need a good yelling now and then." She laughed and I  
smiled at the fact I made her laugh. It was something I hadn't done in so  
long. We stood there with nothing to say, I had my hands in my pockets and  
I was looking at the floor. I was determined to get her back and prove I  
loved her. I took the dummies way of doing things.  
"I love you."  
"You want something to drink?" We both spoke in unison. She looked at me  
and I looked at her. I felt so dumb, but I made it to the point of saying  
'I love you' so I felt the courage to keep going. I walked toward her and  
reached a hand out.  
"Can I trade a drink and have you instead?" I caressed her cheek and she  
didn't flinch. She just stood there quiet so I kept going. "I miss you, I  
know all about Jeff and the ring and I miss you still." She looked at me in  
silence a little longer.  
"I dropped the papers off for you already." That's all she said. I made  
myself look like a jerk, more so than I already had and all she could talk  
about was the damn papers.  
"You did?" I squeaked out, there was a huge knot in my throat.  
"No, but I didn't know what else to say." She was joking around while I was  
trying to be serious. "They're on the counter if you want them."  
"I don't want them."  
"Then what do you want?"  
"You."  
"You had me once already."  
"I know I did and I was an idiot, I'm sorry, I love you."  
"I'm with Jeff now."  
"You can stop lying about him."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You promise you won't get mad?"  
"No, what are you talking about?"  
"I saw the letter." I spoke quickly. Maybe she wouldn't be mad.  
"What letter?"  
"The one to Jeff, with the ring." She froze.  
"You read it?" Oh boy, cross getting into her good books off the list.  
"I'm sorry, I saw it and--"  
'What the hell were you doing in my room?" I looked up at her. That was the  
last thing I thought she'd say.  
"What?" That was the only thing I could think about saying.  
"What the hell were you doing in my bedroom?" Okay, I heard her correctly  
that time.  
"You're my wife." Dumb answer.  
"So?" So? What did she mean so? That didn't mean anything? "That gives you  
no right to go through my things especially in my bedroom!"  
"I'm sorry." I really was sorry that I had upset her and made her angry, it  
was a dumb thing to do I know it was. I expected her to keep yelling but I  
was wrong, I heard her laughing instead. I looked up with questionable  
eyes. "What? What's so funny?"  
"You're jealous!" She was screaming and laughing at me.  
"What! I am not!" I knew I was but I'd never admit that to anyone.  
"Yes you are. I'm not going to get into an argument over you being jealous.  
Bobby admit it."  
"Fine." I sighed and in the lowest voice possible I spoke. "I'm jealous."  
And I was looking at the floor the whole time, shuffling my feet.  
"Excuse me?" She was doing this on purpose.  
"I'm jealous." She started laughing.  
"I knew it!" I looked up and even though admitted something I never wanted  
to anyone else much less her I was happy. Maybe this meant I was off the  
hook. "But..." Uh oh. It's that "but" that always means trouble. "I'm still  
pissed at you, you had NO right to go through my things."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"No, Bobby you invaded *my* privacy."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, Bobby just go. How can I let you stay here and watch our son knowing  
you could be going through my things? You know trusting you is not  
something I'm finding easy to do, I would think you'd try to gain it back  
instead of lose it more! Just get out, go!"  
"But--" I tried squeaking out.  
"No! OUT!" And I grabbed my coat and walked to the door. I turned around  
and looked at her.  
"Can I still have that drink you offered?" Slam! Okay she slammed the door  
in my face. Not a good sign Bobby! I walked down to my car and drove home,  
I got home went to my room and went right to sleep. I woke up the next  
morning and spent the whole day at my new office thinking about how pissed  
Lindsay was with me. I was trying to get her back or at least make her like  
me again. Well she does love me, I saw the letter! Oh you dope, the letter  
is what got you in trouble. It was Wednesday, no Lindsay, no son, no  
nothing. I grabbed some dumb new movie on my way home and was ready to  
watch it after I changed out of my work clothes, never happened. Lindsay  
called and asked if I'd watch Little Bobby again. I got up and grabbed my  
keys before heading over to her place. I knocked on the door and she never  
looked more beautiful. She was dressed in a midnight blue dress that went  
to her knees and she was wearing the diamond earrings I bought her with the  
matching bracelet. Her hair was up and two pieces spiraled in front of her  
face, she had her make up on very lightly and she looked stunning.  
"Hey." I couldn't believe it, I sounded nervous in front of her.  
"Hey, thanks again Bobby. If you want take him to your place, spend the  
night. I don't know how late I'll be."  
"It's alright I can wait up." She smiled and it melted my heart.  
"Okay thanks again." She grabbed the ring and the letter and walked out the  
door. So there I was with my son, another night with him. It's not that I  
didn't love my son because I did, but I think he was getting very bored  
with me. I walked off to my son's room to see what fun things he was up to  
now.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I walked into the restaurant that Jeff and I had agreed to meet at. I was  
so nervous to tell him what I was about to tell him, I cared so much for  
him. This was all too hard. Why the hell did Bobby have to make this so  
hard? Okay, so maybe I wasn't the best person to be around and help make  
things easier but still, I didn't cheat on him. That thought never once  
crossed my head and to this day still hasn't. I walked inside and he was  
already seated waiting for me. He looked great, never looked better. He had  
a gorgeous black suit on with a silver dress shirt and tie. He smiled and  
stood up giving me a short but sweet kiss before helping me take my seat. I  
had the ring and letter hidden in my purse so he couldn't see it. Not yet.  
"Hey princess."  
"Hey." I smiled every time I heard that name. If only it were coming from  
Bobby's mouth. Lindsay you have to stop thinking about Bobby, you need to  
get on with life. Then why the letter smart one. Oh great, here I am having  
a damn conversation with myself. Can't make conversation with Jeff but with  
myself yeah that's fine. We ordered our drinks and food.  
"So..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't know trying to make conversation." He laughed to me.  
"Oh, sorry, I'm not much fun tonight."  
"No, no, I understand and it's not all you. It's me too. You got something  
on your mind?" I looked down; I felt his hand on my hand that was resting  
across the table.  
"It's nothing important right now."  
"Tell me honey." He rubbed my hand. I didn't want to do this now; I wanted  
to enjoy a meal with him. Just like Bobby though; he knew when I wasn't  
telling him all the truth so I looked up at him.  
"I was just thinking how I'm not ready to be engaged just yet but I'm  
really enjoying what we have now." I smiled. Lindsay, that's not what you  
came here to do!  
"Well, I'm willing to wait and take as much time as you need."  
"Thanks." We ate a nice meal talking now and then, mostly just enjoying  
each other's company. Jeff walked me to my car and kissed me goodnight  
before making sure I was safe in my car and started to drive off. I got  
home and found Bobby half asleep on my couch and my son fast asleep in his  
room. I walked in my bedroom and changed into a tank top and Bobby's sweats  
and I walked back out to the couch where Bobby was laying down. I sat by  
his feet and shook his legs. He wasn't asleep but he was on the verge and  
he looked up at me and smiled.  
"Hey." He whispered to me.  
"Hey sleepyhead."  
"What time is it?" I looked up at the clock on my wall.  
"Almost midnight."  
"Wow, late night." I looked at him and felt bad, I knew I had gone to that  
dinner to break up with him and work on my marriage, Bobby knew it too.  
I've messed things up though.  
"Yeah, sure was." He sat up and was next to me. I had no idea how I was  
going to tell Bobby I hadn't done what I had gone there to do? He looked so  
happy about the prospect of having another chance and I was almost happy  
about it. Yes, I knew it was going to be very hard and require a lot of  
work and I wasn't sure I was ready to start just yet but I was happy about  
it. Now I've gone and made things more difficult. Why Lindsay? What are you  
going to accomplish by going out with Jeff and working at saving your  
marriage? Here I am talking to myself again; I've been doing it a lot  
lately.  
"Listen, maybe you and I could grab dinner tomorrow night?" I heard him ask  
me. Dinner, it was dinner, no big deal I could do that. No I couldn't it  
was Wednesday he'd probably have Little Bobby since he didn't spend the  
night over Bobby's house tonight.  
"You'll have Little Bobby."  
"Tomorrow is Wednesday, I get him Tuesday nights."  
"Yeah but I figured you know, you didn't get him for the night tonight." I  
saw him smile.  
"Thanks, I'd like that a lot." I nodded my head; it's all I could do. "How  
about Thursday night?"  
"Okay, Thursday is good." I choked out, how am I going to do this, seeing  
two men. One, of which is my HUSBAND. My ESTRANGED husband mind you. Gosh  
Linds, what a mess you've made this time.  
"Great, Thursday it is." I looked at him. He looked so good tonight. Okay  
yes he looks good most nights but I don't know what it was tonight he  
looked even better. He was only dressed in simple casual clothes, clothes  
he changed into time and time again at home. He started to stand up and I  
don't know why but I did to and I closed the space between him and me and  
leaned in and just kissed him. I just kissed him. It felt so good; it was  
such a great kiss. We haven't kissed like that in well I don't even  
remember when. He was kissing me back too. We fell to the couch and he was  
on top of me. It felt normal it felt right. Just as he started to unbutton  
my shirt I thought of her I thought of Sara. And my son, what if he walked  
in here. I couldn't let him get the wrong thoughts. But it was her. How was  
I supposed to get HER out of my head? What if he kissed her like this? What  
if she enjoyed it? What if he was gentle and loving towards her? Oh god,  
stop it Lindsay, stop it. I tried. I kept trying to push her from my mind  
and concentrate on my husband, concentrate on what he was doing to me. It  
felt great but the further he went the more I thought about what they did.  
Was it like this? Was I ever a thought in his mind, even if a little when  
he was with her, or was I nothing? Did he totally block me and forget about  
me. Was he only thinking about her? God I can't do this, it won't stop. I  
pushed him off of me.  
"No!" He looked at me startled; I looked at him with tears. I wanted it I  
did but I can't get it out of my head. "I'm sorry, I can't. I can't get you  
and her out of my mind."  
"Who Linds? Who?"  
"That...that...that slut you were with." I was crying now. I felt his arms  
around me. He kissed the top of my head.  
"Please, Bobby no. I can't. It's too soon, not yet please Bobby I need to  
get her out of my mind."  
"Okay honey, I'll leave. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take this so far so  
quick."  
"Oh Bobby it's not just you I want it too, I just. It's too soon." I looked  
at him. "I need to get Sara out of my head before anything can happen."  
"How do we do that?" I noticed the "we" he put in there, he was here to  
help me. That made me smile.  
"I'm not sure; maybe Dr. Richmond will be able to help me."  
"Okay, and what do I do to help you?" My smile grew; he really was here to  
help me.  
"Just be here for me." He pulled me into his arms for a hug.  
"I can do that. I'll always be here for you no matter what. Anything you  
need." He kissed my head again.  
"Thanks. That's all I need."  
"Then you got it." We pulled back and he grabbed his coat.  
"Thanks again for coming over tonight. I could always get a sitter but I  
figured maybe you'd like to spend that time with him because I know you  
don't see him enough."  
"Thanks, I love coming over to watch him, even if it's last minute. I'm  
always free for you or him." Oh god, why was he so sweet and charming  
tonight? Why couldn't he have been like this our whole marriage?  
"Thanks." We stood there for a while. "I'll drop him off after work  
tomorrow."  
"Thanks."  
"Maybe your father could take him Thursday night. I'll give him a call  
tomorrow."  
"I'm sure he'd love to."  
"Yeah." More silence, I liked it better when he was talking for once.  
"You ever see dad?"  
"Dinner, once in a while. You?" He shook his head and I couldn't believe  
it. This was his father. "What? Why not?"  
"He doesn't want to see me right now. He said he can't be around me till he  
can accept what I did to you and our son and he hasn't been able to yet. He  
calls to say hi now and then and he tells me how hard I need to try to get  
my family back." That sounded like Stephen alright.  
"And?" I wanted to know Bobby's thoughts about what his father had to say.  
"And I know he is 100% correct and I know I haven't done my best to try and  
get you back but now that I don't have to be jealous over Jeff, I can  
concentrate on earning your trust back and hopefully getting you back in my  
life." There is that voice. The voice telling me I should've told Jeff, I  
should've told him the truth. What if Bobby was going to change, what if he  
was going to make an effort and this would work. I had no business being  
with Jeff when my husband is trying to get me back, well maybe I do but  
Bobby should at least have a right to know. In time, I'll tell him soon.  
"Well, we'll take slow, small baby steps and who knows where it'll end us.  
Maybe it'll work."  
"Yeah, I sure hope so." He smiled and looked at me.  
"Well, I'm going to get to bed. Work in the morning."  
"Ah, yeah I need to get going to I have an early start."  
"How is work?" I haven't asked him about it since he left the firm and I  
really wasn't sure how he was doing with it.  
"It's, slow but that's how it is when you start a new firm you know?" I  
nodded, I knew all to well what he meant.  
"Yeah, I know. Well, I'll have to stop by sometime, you know check it out."  
"That'd be nice. My door is always open."  
"Great, I'll be sure to come by sometime this week."  
"I'll be there." We both laughed and I started walking to the door with  
him. He opened the door and turned to me. "Thanks again Linds. You know for  
everything."  
"Thank you too and I'm sorry about tonight." He put his hand up.  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have moved so quick, it's alright."  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow night?"  
"Yeah. Night Linds." He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
"Night Bobby." I kissed him back, harder. What is wrong with me? And I  
smiled to him and gave him a quick wave before closing my door. What was I  
going to do? How was I going to juggle work, my son, my marriage and most  
of all what was I going to do about Jeff? I walked to my bedroom after  
checking on my son and I lie down and fall asleep holding a picture of my  
family. Me, Little Bobby and Bobby. That's the way it should be. The three  
of us. But what about Jeff?  
End of part 7...Hey guys I'm sorry I took so long but I was so stuck on  
this part and I had no idea where or what I was going to do with it and I  
didn't plan any of what happened in this part, well a little but most of it  
just came up when I was typing, I couldn't help myself. Anyways, please  
send me feedback and let me know if I should continue this and go ahead on  
part 8 or not. Thanks! Hopefully part 8 will be out VERY soon! 


End file.
